Garden of Everything
by Darkbrokenreaper
Summary: In which little Allen finds a girl on the side of the road and nurses her back to life... wait no, it's a boy. And not only that, they are brothers. YULLEN!


**A/N: Presenting my new fic, Garden of Everything. I wanted to do a cute fic where all the characters are all children. So here it is. Allen is around seven while Lavi and Kanda are ten. Please read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

In the Garden of Everything

Dark, sullen eyes glared heatedly at the smaller boy. They were a deep cobalt blue, almost black and it unsettled him to no ends. They saw into his very soul and sent chills down his spine. Allen backed away and clung to onto his foster father's pant leg. He quivered slightly from fear and apprehension.

"W-Who is she?" he squeaked. Those eyes were creepy and he began to regret his decision.

"Stay in the car, Allen-kun," Tiedoll nodded to him, ushering the small child back into the car. Allen looked up at his foster father with fear who smiled reassuringly back at him. "We don't want to scare her now, do we?"

Allen nodded obediently with a bit of reluctance and scurried back into the car where his other 'brother' waited for him. He hopped up onto his booster seat and curled into himself to make himself appear smaller than he already was. Peeking to his left, he saw his brother nearly jumping with energy.

"This is so awesome!" the little redhead beside him blurted out. He bounced up and down in his seat, shaking with excitement. "It's like in those movies where the people find an innocent girl by the road who turns out to be a serial killer in disguise and then the family gets killed off with a chainsaw or an axe or-or even better! A bendy straw!"

"Eep!" Allen screamed, covering his ears. He let them go for a moment to put his hands on his hips and scold the emerald-eyed boy. "Stop scaring me, Lavi-niichan! What kind of horror movies are you watching? I mean honestly, bendy straws? You're lying!" Allen shot him an accusing glare and covered his ears once more.

"It's true!" Lavi nodded his head vigorously. "Bendy straws! And they stick them in your head and suck out your brains. I saw it on tv once and it creeped me out! Speaking of bendy straws, did you know-"

Allen was used to the redhead's talkative ways. Once Lavi started, there was no way to stop him. The pale child turned his attention back to the front, knowing that Lavi wouldn't mind. Shyly, he peered around the front passenger seat and looked at the small girl being helped up by his foster father.

When they had first found the girl, Allen had immediately screamed which alerted Tiedoll, who stopped the car with a halting screech. A body was lying on the road and Allen had leaped out along with the older man to see who it was.

After deeming that she was still alive and breathing, Allen nearly jumped out of his wits when she was suddenly awake and glaring at him as if he had caused all her suffering and pain. Long black hair fanned out around her creating an aura of menace and numerous cuts and scrapes dotted her skin. Her body seemed as if it had been dumped unceremoniously on the ground because her limbs were tangled with the branches of the bushes behind her.

"Allen-kun, Lavi-kun," Tiedoll finally came back and put the child wrapped in his long overcoat in the front seat. "Say hello to your new friend, Yu Kanda-san." He shut the door and then went over to the driver's seat. The car started up and moved slowly as if burdened by its new weight.

Allen hesitantly peered around to the front and immediately turned back when he saw that the dark orbs were staring at him blankly. Allen shivered mentally. Those eyes were so empty, like the eyes of the doll.

"Yu Kanda?" Lavi piped up, staring unabashedly and grinning widely at the new addition to the car. "What kind of weird name is that? And why are staring like that? Your eyes are a weird shade of blue. They're like dark-"

"Lavi-kun!" Tiedoll exclaimed, frowning in a scolding manner at his son's behavior. He shot an apologetic look at the person next to him who glared venomously at the redhead. "What did I tell you about thinking before you speak?" he admonished lightly.

The emerald-eyed youth clapped his hands over his mouth and grinned apologetically. "Oops, I forgot. Sorry, Father."

"I'm not the person you should say sorry to," Tiedoll chided gently. Lavi nodded in understanding and turned to Kanda.

"I'm sorry," Lavi apologized. Kanda made no move to acknowledge that he heard the boy and inclined his head toward the window, watching the starless black sky.

The injured child was fast asleep by the time they got home.

* * *

"Allen-kun, bring me a bowl of warm water and towels," Tiedoll requested, carrying the small child to the guest room. "Lavi-kun, get me the medicine box in the cupboard."

Both children ran obediently to get the needed items. They wondered who the person was and why she was on the road in the middle of the night.

"Hey, hey!" Lavi poked Allen in the ribs who squealed in surprise. "Geez, Allen. I just poked you. No need to be a baby about it."

"I'm not!" Allen whined, pulling out some spare towels in the linen closet and a metal basin.

"Whatever," Lavi rolled his eyes and whispered. "Who is the girl Papa brought home?"

The white-haired boy shrugged and went to the tap to fill the basin with warm water.

"Beat me," Allen murmured.

Tiedoll smiled when they entered. The injured child glowered at both of them from her place on the bed. She was dressed in a large black shirt with the words "Timcampy" written on it and a pair of pajama pants that Allen recognized as Lavi's. "Lavi-kun, Allen-kun. Come and meet your new brother, Yu Kanda. We're going to be his family now."

Allen bit back a gasp of shock but his eyes could not hide the emotion. A-A boy? Their new sibling was a boy?

"Eh? Brother?" Lavi wasted no time to shout out in surprise. "He's a boy?"

Allen didn't say anything but turned a bright shade of pink. There was simply no way that such a pretty person could be a boy. No one who had such beautiful black hair and so deep of blue eyes could be, in any way associated with the other gender. It simply went against the unspoken rules that Allen's five year old brain could comprehend.

"Yes," Tiedoll nodded. "Kanda-kun is going to be your new brother but he's a little shy right now so please be kind to him."

Both Allen and Lavi sat down next to Tiedoll as he helped Kanda disinfect and bandage his wounds. There were so many, Allen winced. Some of the bigger ones that oozed pus and blood couldn't be from being scratched by branches though. They tried to coax their new sibling into talking to them but the other boy either refused to talk or didn't hear them. Kanda kept staring at Lavi and Allen but at the same time, he wasn't staring. The eyes were so dull that it seemed as if no life was passing through them and it unnerved Allen.

"Geez," Lavi grumbled when they were ushered out of the room to give the new child some rest. "He could at least try to talk to us. And did you see how he was watching us?"

Allen didn't say anything. He knew the look the child had in his eyes. He knew it very well.

* * *

"Lavi, you're in charge," Tiedoll gave the small emerald-eyed boy a smile. "I'm going out to get adoption papers for Kanda-kun so be good while I'm out. There's rice in the cooker and chicken and vegetables on the counter. Heat them up when it's dinnertime. Make sure your little brother Allen goes to bed in time and watch Kanda-kun for me."

Lavi nodded, smiling. "Roger that! Oh, can I play video games?"

Tiedoll thought for a moment then nodded. "You may but be nice to Allen when he loses. And make sure you don't stay up to late."

"Hey!" the white-haired boy protested. "That's not fair! I don't always lose!"

"Yes you do," Lavi deadpanned. Allen pouted knowing that this was true. He was horrible when it came to video games. But card games...

"Good-bye, my boys," the old man knelt down and hugged both of the boys. "Stay safe."

"We will," Allen and Lavi said, hugging the man back and waving 'good-bye' as he departed.

Lavi slammed the door shut and cheered. "Heck yeah! Game time! I am so going to kick your butt!"

Allen blushed tomato red. He put his hands behind his back and dragged his foot across the floor. "Umm... I don't feel like playing games today."

"Fine by me," Lavi shrugged after a pause and then making his way to the living room, he said, "But don't get into any trouble or else Papa will scold me."

"I-I won't!" Allen glowered and stormed into the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm coming in," Allen knocked on the door politely before opening the door with his right hand. In his other hand, he held a tray of warm soup. It was supposed to be chicken noodle soup but somehow, Allen had forgotten the recipe entirely and focused on putting his feelings into making it (after all, he thought, that was what counted the most). What it looked like now was a bowl of… actually, he wasn't sure what it looked like but it tasted fine when he had tried a sample of it.

Kanda was awake and he was staring mutely at the ceiling.

Allen sat down on the chair propped next to the bed and set the tray on the bedside table. The bandaged child looked at him briefly before turning his gaze back to the painted ceiling. Allen smiled fondly. The house was decorated with many paintings both on the wall as wallpaper and on canvas as framed beauties. Their foster father was so kind and talented, and every room was proof of his art.

This room was decorated to display the night. The ceiling was painted to mimic the night sky and glimmering stars stared down at them as well as a pale crescent moon. It reminded Allen of the planetarium that Tiedoll had once taken Allen and Lavi to. The dome there had also been littered with stars that danced across the sky.

"Umm… Father Tiedoll told me that you will be staying with us from now on," the small child began, blushing slightly when he felt the dark blue orbs staring blankly at him. "He told us that you were going to be our new brother and that we should call you 'Brother'."

He stiffened when the eyes stayed on him, observing him in a wary manner. The boy was doing it again. He was making Allen's cheeks heat up in embarrassment. At least he didn't have the doll eyes...

"I'm Allen," the pale-haired boy introduced timidly. He squirmed in his seat and put him hands on the side of the chair to steady himself. "Father told us your name is Yu Kanda and you're my brother now, so may I call you Yu-niisan?"

The older of the two made no indication that he heard the younger boy. Allen drummed his fingers on his lap but skipped a beat. Kanda watched his fingers move but then turned back to stare at the ceiling in a passive fashion when he grew tired of watching Allen.

They stayed like that for several minutes until Allen grew bored and impatient with Kanda's unresponsiveness.

"Erm… I'll leave now," Allen motioned toward the door. "I hope you feel better soon, Yu-niisan. I'll come back later to get the bowl so eat it if you feel like but don't force yourself."

When Allen came to collect the tray later that night before bedtime, he smiled brightly. The bowl of soup was empty and his new brother was sleeping peacefully. And if Allen was pushing himself and if he squinted really hard, he could see the ghost of a smile on Kanda's face.

**tbc?**

**A/N: So? How was it? Don't forget to review!**


End file.
